Desirable
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Sakura has a hobby that leads her to new parts of Konoha where her teammates decide to follow. Gift fic for Toreh! :D


**A/N - This is a gift fic for Toreh, my wonderful 150th reviewer of Kunoichi College! Requirements: Sakura has a hobby, preferably to do with dance, and Team 7 find out. Naturally, they stalk her to find out what on earth is going on! (I had a complete crack-fic idea for this, but I decided against it :P Maybe it will turn up soon...) Hope you like it Toreh! :D xxx**

**Desirable**

_"...Ugly." Sai told her, not at all discouraged by Naruto's defense of her. Kakashi's eye was crinkled up, and although it was focused on his book Sakura knew that he had heard. She watched as Naruto's fist aimed at Sai moments before the blonde boy ended up falling on his arse, rubbing his chin and holding his side. She couldn't summon up the energy to help him up after his beating. She wished that Kakashi would have defended her instead. But no, only Naruto._

_Why couldn't she be desirable?_

Hatake Kakashi watched as nineteen year old Haruno Sakura, his teammate and subordinate, cheerily made her way out of the Hokage tower, the 'catch you later' of her other teammates ringing out behind her. She was dressed in civilian clothes, but this was nothing unusual; she'd been keeping civilian clothes in her locker for months. It was the increased confidence that Kakashi was curious about. That and the amount of times recently, that he had been met with the words 'I'm busy' when he and Naruto came knocking. She seemed busy often, increasingly so.

Every night now, it seemed. Kakashi flipped his book shut and drifted after her.

Today she was wearing plain black jeans, tight about her thighs, with an equally form fitting red cotton shirt. Her light jacket was undone; it needed only to protect against the occasional warm early-Autumn breeze. She fit in flawlessly as she entered the civilian district, and Kakashi masked his chakra, allowing her to get a little further ahead before following. She moved slowly; a fast walk for a busy civilian, but her pace kept her in his sight. She slid in between a few lingerers, her hands clutching tightly to the black bag that hung from her right shoulder. They didn't move away from her as she passed. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite and Sakura ducked her head as she passed, peering up at them through her eyelashes.

She passed others in a similar manner, and Kakashi only found himself more perplexed as the people became less and they entered a not so busy part of town. It would liven up later of course, but for now every establishment was closed. Which was why he couldn't follow the girl when she entered a tall, large windowed building from the back entrance. He could have snuck in of course, but what good would that do? She would know instantly if a ninja had entered the room that she was in. Unfortunately for her, he had the upper hand when it came to an outdoor environment.

A quick look at the sign on the door and Kakashi jumped onto a tree nearby, pulling Icha Icha out of his pocket. He didn't mind the wait.

888

Kakashi waited patiently as he watched other men enter the club, both alone and in groups, while waiting for it to fill. His book had been placed in his pocket since opening time and now he watched to see if anyone familiar to him would enter. Why, after all, would Sakura be here? Finally an hour and a half had passed since the doors opening and he hopped down from his perch. He swiftly entered, frowning at the extortionate prices that he could see on the wall. This wouldn't be the cheapest night out he'd ever had.

It was a week night, and the club was just outside the centre of Konoha. As such, there was none of the buzz and loud rowdiness that came from a busier area, and yet the club was definitely active when he entered. Three girls were on poles while two circulated, enticing the unsuspecting men into spending their cash. Kakashi immediately went for a table in the middle back of the room, his eyes set on the brunette grinding against the metal, pushing her arms behind herself to thrust her pert breasts in the air.

Regardless of her current state of dress, including waist-length black hair, he knew who he was seeing. She only confirmed it when her gaze landed on him, losing its previously sultry look and giving him a more innocent, and equally appealing stare that reminded him of a startled rabbit. It was quickly covered, but, as Kakashi lifted his glass to his smirk, he had seen it.

Sakura swung herself back into the dance in full force, drifting her gaze onto Kakashi. She had up a henge, and she possibly thought that he didn't realise as she left the stage and made a beeline for him, but the henge only covered her hair and eye colour. Strong, toned legs belonging to a kunoichi taunted him as she sauntered over, and his gaze rose as her knees lifted with her movements. Her stomach was completely flat, and her hips jutted out in a way that showed her training.

Perhaps slightly excessive training, he thought vaguely. Then his eye lifted higher, and the thought was removed. He carried on his unhurried ogling of his student, eventually meeting her parted lips and hooded eyes.

"See something you like, sir?" She asked, her voice low.

"Very much." He murmured. After a moment's thought, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and passed her the required cash. He noticed little of their surroundings as she led him to a booth; his eyes were on her swaying hips as she sauntered in front of him invitingly. Her thighs and chest rubbed against the chair as she moved to stand behind it.

"Sit down, sweetie."

Hiding his new-found uncertainty, he did so. Walking back round to stand before him, Sakura put the money aside and tilted down one side of her underwear. Her hand slowly slid its way back up her soft skin, leaving her torso moments before it would have come into contact with her barely covered breast. Her hair continued the journey, softly trailing up as she lifted it while she turned. It dropped down again as she spun to slide her arse over his lap and Kakashi found himself forgetting the guilt of moments before. He lifted a hand towards a creamy thigh only to have it slapped away by the disguised temptress in him lap.

"No touching, sugar."

And so he kept his hands to himself for the rest of the dance, declined her flirtatious 'offer' of another dance and left, knowing full well that he shouldn't return.

Oh, but he did. Every day for the next week he held the same routine. He entered an hour or two after opening, took one dance from Sakura and went home to fall asleep to thoughts of his hands all over her, hers tied behind her back as he taught her how infuriating 'no touching' could be.

888

"Hey, sensei?" Naruto's gritty voice ground against Kakashi's headache as they headed towards the training grounds. "Is there something going on between you and Sakura?"

His jaw clenched, Kakashi turned a page that he had not read. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Well... y'know!" Naruto sang, folding his arms behind his neck. "Things seem different now. Recently you've been busy too, and you always leave just after she does. I was just wondering if anything was happening that you wanted to talk about or..."

"What a polite way of saying that you are being nosy."

"Hey! I'm your teammate! If anything is happening then I should be the first to know!"

Another page. "If anything _were_ happening, then it would be you as well as Yamato and Sai then, right?"

"Well yeah, or y'know... I was the _original _teammate in Team 7..."

Kakashi sighed, and the book remained in front of his face as he entered the training ground, even as he sensed a particular pink haired bringer of dreams.

"Morning!" She chirped, sending a shock of lighting through Kakashi's arm as she turned around, grabbing each of their elbows to walk them into the centre of the field. When they neared their usual start point their team was completed, in the form of Sai and Yamato launching themselves gracefully forwards off a tree quite a while back. Kakashi nodded silently to them in greeting, Yamato merely nodding in return while Sai said 'sensei'. They were quiet and sure as they awaited Kakashi's orders for the session. His eyes shifted on to their blonde, preoccupied teammate; Naruto still hadn't gained that elegance.

"Simple drills today guys..." He began, speaking on autopilot as he tried to keep his gaze away from the kunoichi offering him her full attention. Did she truly not know that he knew? Was she staying silent because of that, or because she realised he knew and didn't like where the conversation would take them?

Why did she approach him in the first place? She did, of course. Every night. Before he could even blink in her direction, she would finish up the song and give him what he came for.

"Let's get into teams," He commanded and almost melt with relief at Sakura's reply.

"Bagsy Kakashi-sensei!"

Good. That meant that he wouldn't have to fight her.

888

"Hey, Sai." Naruto hissed at his friend, the leaves rustling around them as he shifted towards him. "Do you think that anything is going on between Sakura and Kakashi?"

"I think... that you are giving our location away, and now we have to move somewhere else." Sai smiled innocently and vanished, the word 'idiot' ringing out behind him. As quick as can be, Naruto followed to continue his questioning and so the session went, Sai and Naruto eventually becoming worn out and engaging Sakura and Kakashi in battle.

Yamato won, of course. He didn't emerge until the very end, but he had caught wind of Naruto's fixation while he spied on them. Now that he thought about it, things had changed drastically.

When the pair left, once again within moments of each other, the remaining three lagged behind slowly.

They couldn't believe what they saw.

888

"Is that _Sakura?_" Naruto hissed, receiving an elbow from Sai as they attempted to mingle in, their chakra masked and henges up.

Yamato nodded. "I believe so, yes."

"Then what is she spinning around a pole for? And when did she get so _hot?_"

The trio watched as she gracefully dismounted the pole and and lithely made her way towards the tables, another girl taking her place. They watched as she trailed a hand down Kakashi's front, hooking one finger underneath the shirt where the buttons joined and pulled him up.

Ten minutes later, he left, and Sakura went back to the pole.

888

"What shall we do guys?" Naruto whined the next day as the three made their way slowly out of Hokage tower. Their other two teammates had already left, oblivious to the knowing glances that followed them. "What is she even doing working there anyways? Doesn't she get enough cash from our missions?"

"I read a book about a stripper once, and I know that some people from ANBU concur. It isn't about the money for some of them, but the thrill they get from holding a power over someone else. Maybe she enjoys it."

"I agree with Sai," Yamato said. "And I think that we should leave things be. If Sakura wants to work there then that is her business."

"And what about Kaka-sensei? Shouldn't we tell him that it's Sakura?"

"Naruto, I think that Kakashi likely knows. If we noticed then he definitely would have."

"Then what happened when they went off on their own? Were they just having a chat?"

"I think that Kakashi-sempai paid for a private dance." Sai told him. "I'm not sure why he would bother though."

"What do you mean 'why would he bother'? Didn't you _see_ her?"

Sai's eyes crinkled in a facsimile of Kakashi. "She's not my type."

"I mean, what a pervert!" Naruto continued. "Going there to trick her into doing that shit for him! Come on!"

"If anyone has been tricked, it would be Kakashi, and we've already come to the conclusion that he knew. The thing is," Yamato continued. "Sakura might well be under the impression that he doesn't realise that it's her."

"Eh?"

"She approached him, remember."

"Even though he's _Kakashi?"_

"Yes, Naruto." Yamato sighed.

"That is _it!" _Naruto yelled, punching thin air. "I am going back there and getting Sakura to dance for _me!_"

"Good luck with that." Sai smirked. "She won't go anywhere near you!"

"Would you like to place a bet on that?"

"No. I would feel bad taking all of your money."

"Who says you would be the one taking _my_ cash? She'd sooner give me a dance than Kakashi-sensei! He's old!"

"Women usually prefer the older gentleman, or at least the type that suck up to teacher do..."

The two continued to banter until they reached the club, continuing in hushed tones as they waited for Kakashi to leave before entering. The dark-haired girl was back on the pole already, and Naruto immediately began eyeing her with a deliberateness that she was sure to understand.

She did. She shook her head when she passed him to hook her claws around another man, around his late twenties with long dark hair.

"See dickless?" Sai murmured. "She prefers older blokes."

The boy grumbled as he handed over the agreed amount raising his hand in a wave to a waitress that passed.

"Hey, you!" He called. "What's that dark haired chick called?"

"Her?" The girl asked, nodding towards the now moving Sakura. "She's called Ella."

"Ella, eh?" He turned to his teammates. "When is Kakashi's birthday again?"

888

"SURPRISE!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in realisation as a light flicked on to show his male teammates, stood together excitedly, and a beautiful dancerwhose body stood relaxed against a pole that had been set up in his living room, his furniture rearranged around her.

_Sakura..._

How on Earth had this happened?

Her hand trailing along the pole, she bit her lip. "Shall we begin now sir?"

Dumbfounded he nodded, stumbling into the closest chair as the girl began to dance. She became bolder and bolder as the time passed, and by the time that she left the pole and found his lap she was dancing as if they were alone in the booth that ordinarily hid them.

"Is this how you dance for Kakashi usually, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Or is this specially because I am here?" He grinned widely, blinking a couple of times as he realised that she had frozen, half poised on Kakashi's lap. "Eh?"

"I had a henge!" She hissed. "What did you do, follow me?" She turned to Kakashi. "You knew?"

"We could still tell that it was you, ugly." Sai told her, smiling innocently as if he didn't realise his lack of tact, even as dark eyes clouded and black locks whipped his cheeks as the girl turned. She ran to the bathroom, locking herself in as Kakashi and Yamato watched.

Naruto and Sai scrapped instead, their words reaching her through the wooden door as she wished that, just for once, the evening would have gone her way. She was so certain that he hadn't known. He'd kept coming back, and he hadn't said anything. She had thought that he had wanted 'Ella'. She had felt wanted from knowing that it was truly her.

"Sakura," A deep voice murmured, hand knocking against the door. "I am sorry."

"For what?" She snapped back tearfully, not moving from her crouch supported by the bathtub. "Did you _plan_ this or something? Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

Silence greeted her, and for several minutes she held her breath. "Let me in Sakura," He finally whispered. "I want to talk."

Without truly knowing why, Sakura rose to her feet and unlocked the door, slowly opening it to allow her silver-haired fixation in.

"Drop the henge." He begged. "Please, darling."

That one word had her obeying, her hair becoming shorter and brighter, her eyes shifting to emeralds as she waited for him to talk.

"I knew." He whispered. "I followed you from the Hokage tower. I could tell it was you." He smiled. "How could I not? You didn't change your body after all."

"I didn't think that anyone would notice it." She replied quietly.

"Of course I did." He laughed softly. "I do know what you look like Sakura."

"Then why did you keep coming back?"

He shrugged. "Because I liked it."

"So not because you were making fun of me?"

His eye softened and he took a step towards her. "Sakura. There was nothing to mock you for."

She took a deep couple of breaths and crossed her arms beneath her silk clad bust before bursting out uncertainly. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

She flung herself towards him, crashing her lips against his hurriedly with a whimper. She paid no mind to the people outside the door, immediately making a start on his clothing. He aided her by pulling off his shirt once she had undone it, and hastily yanking on his belt. He was completely naked when she came to a standstill, her hand paused in the action of reaching for his cock.

"What about them?" She asked nodding towards the door with a flush. "Sensei, I-"

"Well," Kakashi deadpanned. "They sure aren't coming in. They've seen enough of you already."

"They might hear us!" She hissed.

He shrugged. "If it bothers them then they can leave." He grinned at her dumbfounded expression. "It's my birthday." He reminded her.

A smiled spread over her face in response. "So I'm a gift?" She asked, laughing.

"Yes," He replied. "And one that I intent to keep."

He kissed her gently now, pulling her towards himself tenderly. At the feel of his erection against her thigh she moaned, a breathy whimper that made him tighten his hold, lifting her up against the wall. A calm wave rushed over her as they halted their movements, only their fingers moving against the other's skin. She felt peaceful, and by the serene look of his face she knew that Kakashi felt it too.

Together, without breaking eye contact they moved, sinking him inside of her slowly. He touched her forehead with his own, his eyes finally closing.

"You feel so good." He breathed. Her hips shifted, eliciting a growl and a shudder. "So good." He reiterated.

She mewled in response, shifting against him again in a plea for him to move and he did. Torturously slowly he pulled out of her and thrust back in. A slow pace that allowed them both to breathe together, kissing in the same unhurried fashion. Sakura could feel herself molding around him as he moved inside her, her wet body holding him tight.

"More," She whimpered. "Please..."

He kept his pace, nibbling on her neck and jaw as her fingers tightened around his shoulders and her pleas became moans. Neither of them noticed when the door slammed with a bang as they neared their pinnacle, loud as they had become. Their noises drowned out that of their companions only metres away and they found it easy to forget the others while held in the body and wrapped in the scent of a lover. He had needed her for so long, he realised as he pressed his lips against hers once more, swallowing her cry as his fingers left her hip to skirt downwards brushing against her clit. She wasn't to be outdone, and moved a hand to brush his sac. When she came she brought him off with her.

"Kashi?" Sakura asked once they had sprawled exhaustedly to the floor, halfway between wake and sleep.

"Mm?"

"Do you think that they're still here?" She asked softly, and he shrugged.

Content with this, Sakura banished the thought away and happily snuggled closer against Kakashi's side.

**Thanks for reading! R&R**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


End file.
